Electronic candles are known, which generally emulate the appearance of flame candles by utilizing electronic or electronic circuitry in combination with light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) to provide a flickering and moving light. Electronic and electric candles are similar to the extent that they emulate a candle flame with an electric current with electric candles often defined as providing a steady unvarying light emulation. As used herein, electronic candles usually utilize electronic circuitry to provide variations in current or optical variations to more closely emulate a candle flame.
The electronic candles have become increasingly popular because of their obvious benefits related to environmental and safety considerations. However, by replacing real flame candles, authenticity of appearance must be maintained in order to retain and advance consumer acceptance. Currently available electronic candles are however deficient in this regard especially in the environments in which they are most often utilized.
Many of these candles are used for aesthetic appearance where a candle lit ambiance, with subdued lighting is desired but without the inherent dangers of open flames. A primary utilization of flame candles and increasingly electronic candles is in restaurants, particularly with the serving of dinners. There are however, inherent problems with such utilization. It is important, for aesthetic reasons, that an electronic candle be as realistic as possible to avoid an impression of a cheap imitation of a flame candle. Candle lit dinners are the epitome of elegance with a mood being spoiled by artificial looking candles especially by rechargeable electronic candles. Various features of flame candles have however not been successfully emulated.
Visual requirements of electronic candles include the necessity of keeping them clean, especially because of their long-term usability (flame candles are generally used once or until an unused portion becomes unsightly and then discarded and replaced). As described above, it is a further requirement that the electronic candles create a real flame appearance, including a real candle flame shape and randomness in an enclosure, rather than just a steady or simple blinking light effect, which constitutes the appearance of many current electric and electronic candles. The appearance emulation further includes candle shape and color suitable for the ambience of a particular environment. This is especially relevant if a partial or fully candle body is visible in a fixture, Other desired features include the emission of a fragrance of real candles or that of environmental aromas, at the user's discretion (e.g., scented candle emulation), ease of turning the candle on or off and the space minimization of charging fixtures. Presently available electronic candles are generally inadequate in many of the above regards.
In addition to appearance considerations, while the electronic candle is lit, the presence of food and food handlers, including the presence of various liquids, in restaurant environments, present cleaning problems with respect to reusable electronic candles. Real candles can simply be discarded and the candle holders washed, or otherwise cleaned. However, electronic candles, with contained electronic circuitry can be damaged by normal cleaning expedients. Though there have been electronic candles which are nominally considered to be waterproof, they often are not configured to be aesthetically emulative of flame candles. Furthermore, they are also usually not structured for maintaining waterproof capability under severe and repeated use or are overly costly. This is particularly true with respect to controls, supply of charging power and use of switching elements, which need to translate outside control movement and operative functions through a sealed wall. Many of such electronic candles therefore have fully contained primary or non-rechargeable batteries and are not adapted to be used with external ports for engagement with chargers.